


Day 7: Underwear

by EllaEnchanting



Series: Hypnovember 2019 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Dominance, F/F, Healthy Relationships, Hypnotism, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaEnchanting/pseuds/EllaEnchanting
Summary: Destiny and her Mistress play a guessing game.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Hypnovember 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841872
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Day 7: Underwear

Destiny looked a the thin piece of fabric Maria had laid in front of her. It was pink and lacy. 

She was drawing a blank.

It looked too fancy to be used for cleaning. Maybe it was a really decorative pop filter for Maria’s microphone?

That probably wasn’t right. 

If Maria was showing her something during play, it was probably sexual.

“Is it a bondage thing?” she asked her. She imagined sticking her head through one of the holes and both arms through the other. That might be too tight. You could probably use it to tie someone’s hands together but it might be cumbersome.

Maria smiled. “No, not that.” She petted Destiny’s head. “Try again.”

Destiny concentrated. Maybe it was an artifact from another country? Maria had been home to Guatemala recently- maybe it was a Guatemalan thing? “Did you bring it back from your trip? Is it like a bracelet?”

Maria giggled. “Nope, it’s not a bracelet. And it’s not from home. It’s from here.”

“Really?” asked Destiny. “I’ve never seen it before.”

“Really,” assured Maria. “It’s called underwear.”

“Under….where”, Destiny tested the word out loud. It sounded like a portmanteau of some sort. She understood the word “under” and the word “where” (or “wear”? “where are” maybe? maybe it was German?) but those two words together didn’t form much of a picture.

“Is it a game? You hide it under something and people have to guess where you hid it?”

Maria looked at her with absolute adoration. “Nope”

“Do you put it under where you would put a sports armband or something like that? Is it a layer to prevent chaffing?”

Maria’s eyes widened. “You know, in some ways that’s surprisingly close. But no, it’s not that.” She motioned for Destiny to get off of her knees. “Let’s not worry too much about it right now. You know that if it were important for you I’d let you know about it, right?”

Destiny nodded. “I think what ma’am tells me to think. I know what ma’am tells me to know.” 

“Good girl,” praised Maria. “I really like that pretty dress you’re wearing, by the way. Now let’s go out to lunch.’

Destiny smiled with pride, smoothed the dress down over her legs, and followed her mistress out the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a good time. :) As always, comments and feedback are appreciated.


End file.
